vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Jack Frost= |-|Classic= |-|King Frost= Summary Jack Frost (ジャックフロスト, Jakku Furosuto)? sometimes known as Jack, is a demon in the series. He is the official mascot of Atlus Co., Ltd.. Because of this, he not only appears in practically every Megami Tensei game, but also has recurring cameos in numerous Atlus games. He can break the 4th-Wall, and is well aware of his popularity and fame outside the game, and makes references to this in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. His evolved form is that of King Frost, who unlike his traditional self, is ruthless and his power unyielding. He is not friendly and likes to exercise his status as a king to even go so far as to consider his summoners as his subjects as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 6-A Name: Jack Frost, Jack | King Frost Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable as Jack Frost is born from the Expanse, which exist beyond time and space Classification: Demon, Sprite, Fairy | Demon, Tyrant, King of Jack Frost Powers and Abilities: |-|Jack Frost=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1,3,4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Demons can regenerate from being wiped from non-existence alongside the multiverse across past present and future), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Jack Frost is the embodiment of all that is cold), Non-Corporeal (As a demon Jack Frost is not a physical entity, being comprised of pure information and data), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2. As a demon Jack Frost doesn't need things such as nutrients or oxygen), Acausality (Demons don't perceive time linearly, being unaffected by the destruction of past, present future across the multiverse and are born from the Expanse, a plane that exist above physics, time and space despite being created human thoughts), Empowerent (Demons can have their power invigorated immensely by faith in them or agreement with their ideals), Quantum Manipulation, Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation,Pocket Reality Manipulation (All demons can create Decoherence Fields), Non-Physical Interaction, Destruction, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Demons cans embody things such as souls and nothingness and completely destroy one another), Healing Negation (Damage inflicted by demons can only be healed by added spiritual power), Power Amplification, Resurrection via Energy Manipulation (Demons can revive each other by lending energy, making them come back much stronger than before), Sealing (All demons have the capacity to seal one another), Possession, Corruption (Demons can posses humans to various degrees, from cohabiting to completely taking over their soul, turning them into demons themselves), Shapeshifting (Jack Frost can appear in multiple forms, such a woman, a child or an old man), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Can use Ice Attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can passively increase the power of his ice attacks and increase his defense to the point he can survive attacks that would've killed him), Status Effect Inducement (Can freeze his enemies), Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can use spells with a chance of inflicting death, making enemies comparable to himself instantly fall dead), Healing (Can restore a portion of his own or a party's health), Summoning (Can summon other demons to aid him in battle),Resistance to Empathy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Demons such as Jack can resist lesser outputs of Zelenin's song. Which wipes away free will and any thought that is negative to God, to the point they are no different then slaves. And since they are naturally apart of the Expanse demons are immune to things such as Aether Jars, which due to being filled with limitless thoughts\faiths\beliefs\strong emotions ect can easily corrupt a human), Petrification, Transmutation, Data Manipulation, Corruption (Demons are immune to curvier syndrome, which is corrupt data that turns anything that it comes in contact with into stone. And can quickly break of being turned into flies or other animals), Absorption and Fusion (Demons naturally exist as apart of the Expanse which consumes everything it comes into contact with, including the multiverse itself) and other abilities Jack Frost himself is capable of using, being able to overpower other demonic powers with sheer force |-|King Frost=All other previous abilities and resistances to enhanced level such as Healing (Can fully heal himself and his party), Power Nullification (Can get rid of an entire party's buffs), Attack Potency: At least Town Level (Comparable to demons like Aeros, who is the embodiment of the world's winds and is the cause for full power tornadoes and hurricanes) | At least Continent Level (Is stated to have enough power to freeze the world by his compendium) Speed: Immeasurable (Jack Frost is a natural resident of the Expanse, which exist above time on a multiversal scale) Lifting Strength: Class M (Is comparable to Pixie, who lifted a building sized rock) | Class M (At least the same as before) Striking Strength: At least Town Level (Can beat demons like himself to death easily) |At least Continent Level (Should be capable of harming those durability like his) Durability: At least Town Level (Can tank attacks from demons like Aeros) | At least Continent Level (Can take attacks from those with his own level of strength) Stamina: Infinite (Demons are incorporeal entities made of thought and data, and the element that comprises their physical forms is unbound by the laws of physics and is capable of acting as a source of infinite and inexhaustible energy) Range: Tens of Kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, rather childlike but can adapt to things quite quickly, Weaknesses: Fire Attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Jack Frost= *'Ice Pleroma:' Enhances ice attacks by 20% *'Bufu:' A ice attack that freezes the enemy *'Mabufu' A medium all enemy hitting ice attack that freezes the enemy *'Freeze:' Ice damage plus a freezing ailment to enemies that hits 1 to 4 times *'Rakukaja:' Increases defense for him and all his allies *'Call Ally:' Can summon another demon to aid him in battle *'Dia:' Recovers a small amount of HP for one ally *'Ice Breath:' Ice damage to random enemies with a small chance of freezing *'Hama:' Weak light damage to one enemy, with a 30% chance of inflicting instant death *'Charm:' A racial skill belonging to fairies that allow them to heal their party or another's from far away *'Anti Mystic:' Resist damage from curse like attacks and status ailments such as paralyze, inability to use spells, petrification, durability negating attacks such as ones that take up half his vitality |-|King Frost= Same skills as before along with *'Dekaja:' Removes all buffs from an enemy party *'Cold World:' Medium ice damage to all enemies with a low chance of instant death *'Mediaharn:' Fully heals himself along with all allies *'Explosive Fist:' Heavy physical damage to one foe *'Ice Amp:' Increases attacks by 50% *'Concentrate:' Increases his next magical attack by 250% *'King Bufula:' Medium ice damage to all foes and lowers their durability Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ice Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Quantum Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Healing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users